The V-Day Intervention
by slytherensangel26
Summary: "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,Too rude, too boist'rous, and it pricks like thorn." After a string of bad relationships, Taylor has finally hit rock bottom. Eric decides to intervene. Vday fic for my wonderful readers! Rated M for language and suggestive content.
1. The Intervention

**So, here we go. It was a bit of a struggle to get this written as Valentine's Day has lost its magic for me. But I was determined to get this thing written and out to all of you wonderful readers.**

 **I hope you all like it. Fanficrulez was a big help to me and helped me RP part of this thing. So major thanks to him.**

 **I don't own PR and this was written for fun and I don't make anything from these fics.**

 **Please enjoy and leave me some love!**

* * *

He was done.

Eric Meyers, former Power Ranger and current co leader of the Silver Guardians, was done. He was done watching her flounder, and fall apart. In his eyes, it was so very disturbing. Taylor, the formerly strong and proud Yellow Wildforce ranger, was broken all to pieces and was a very angry mess.

He could no longer just stand by and watch her fall further into the abyss.

After several failed dates and one pregnancy scare by who had to be the biggest dead beat loser on the face of the earth, he was just done.

Not that he didn't love kids, but a part of him was glad that it had been a false postitve. That asshole would have just left her to fend for herself as a single mother. They would have banded together to help her for sure and both Wes and Jen had even been prepared to set up a bank account to help keep her afloat.

But thankfully, it hadn't been necessary.

Today was Valentine's day. In years past, Eric had rolled his eyes and made jokes about that exceptionally mushy day, but not anymore. Tonight he and the other guys would be putting what Wes had coined, OPERATION INTERVENTION into play.

At the moment, Eric sat in the living room of the luxurious home belonging to Wes and Jen Collins while their co conspirators Danny and his fiancé Leyah did some reconnaissance. Wes sat across from him with his pricey cell phone in his hand.

As Eric fidgeted on the really comfortable couch, he thought back to the day everything had fallen apart.

It was almost three years to the day that the douchebag Martin had broken her heart. No, a better word for the whole mess was the cruelest betrayal on the part of that pansy ass idiot. Taylor had been happily in love and glowing during their year long relationship. That candy ass had been very practices in the art of romance if the big bouquets and flowery script on the love letters he sent her were any indication.

Then came that day that it all was exposed and the ugly truth came out. He'd come to the BBQ that had been thrown at the home of Mr. Collins, Wes' father. Ever since the teamup between the Wildforce and the Time force team, they'd taken to hanging out as often as they could. Today they were celebrating the engagement of Wes and Jen. Taylor had been so happy when he'd walked into the room. She hadn't seen the pregnant woman trailing nervously behind him. But Eric had seen it and he knew things were about to go straight to Hell.

Taylor's eyes had gone from love sick to shocked and then to angry.

"I've lied to you this entire time. You were a wonderful woman and a fucking hot lay, but my new wife needs me. So, it's over Taylor. I'm so sorry."

Eric had lost his shit and pulled his gun on the dickhead. "Get out of here and take your wife with you. You've got 30 seconds."

That had been all it had taken to make that loser skitter like the cockroach he was. He left with this wife struggling to keep up with him. Once he was gone, Eric holstered his gun and turned back to Taylor who had the most heartbraking look of pain and loss on her face.

Jen had taken the initiative and had led the broken woman into the locker room for the torrent of tears to pour out in privacy.

The cookout had dissipated the moment the burgers and hotdogs had gone. Though nobody was really hungry. The beer had been downed in silence. Wes had a hellishly angry look on his face and the very next day he'd launched a private investigation with Jen as his partner to discover the whole truth and to see that justice was done. What they'd found was very ugly and Wes had refused to reval anything to Taylor until a full year had passed. He'd thought it was best to wait until he felt that Taylor could handle things.

Martin had truly been the weasel he was named for. As it turned out, Martin's romantic gestures and the whole act had been as fake as a three dollar bill. But that's not where the story ended. Martin had been coached by a professional Casanova. Even the romantic letters had been faked and written by said Casanova. The worst of it was that the whole thing had been part of a bet that had been dreamed up by him and his drunk friends. The bet was that Martin who was pretty much a big loser could be turned into an old time Romeo. The bet had been a staggering 50,000 dollars and Taylor had been the test subject. In the end the lessons had paid off and he'd met the love of his life who'd he'd gotten pregnant and then married in Vegas.

All this had taken place while he'd been seeing Taylor.

Taylor had seemed to take the news well; or say they had thought.

She'd seemed to bounce back and began dating about 6 months later. But then after that relationship fell apart, she seemed to shut down. A few months afer that, she bounced back again and began to visit local bars and clubs. But then the big wake up call had come in the form of some asshole who had slipped her a mickey and had attempted to take her out of the bar.

Eric had many friends in this town, and one of them, the bouncer of that club had noticed and prevented them from leaving. He'd gotten a hold of Eric immediately after he'd called an ambulance to take her to the nearest ER. Taylor had spent two days in the hospital. The moron had spent a whole year in lockup and once again. Wes had stepped in to help again in the form of helping Taylor sue the moron for all he had.

The lawyer was very skilled and with his help, they'd won their case and Taylor had gotten the full amount she'd asked for. Her bank account was now well padded. The worst of it, though was that Taylor had shut down again…but this time, she didn't bounce back. In fact, she took a nose dive down a dark path. All that led to tonight.

"Oh shit. We're on our way." Wes loud exclamation brought Eric out of his thoughts and he snapped to attention.

"What's happened. Is she there yet?"

Wes didn't say anything as he rushed from the room to call Jen downstairs.

Eric followed him to the foyer. What's wrong? Don't leave me in suspence."

She's at the club, nicely buzzed and that weasels been sighted. Danny and Leyah are stepping in to make sure things don't get out of hand, but if we're doing this tonight, then we gotta leave right now."

Eric beat him to the door.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Prior**

Jose' Cuero's bar was, of all places, a country western bar and dance hall. It wasn't as grand as some she'd visited, but it was one where no one knew who she was. Tonight's plan was to get drunk enough to forget everything. It was so freaking cliché to be in a bar on Valentines day. The cheesiest fucking day of the year. But she wanted to get drunk and had she stayed at home, the other rangers would be there to take the bottle out of her hand. Didn't they fucking get it? Alcohol was the answer to the problem. Love was for losers. She'd learned that lesson well. She silently told her self to shut up as the bartender slid a beer her way.

In the shadows, wrapped around each other, Danny and Leyah kept watch. Leyah was feisty woman with a sharp wit and a full sized body. She fit perfectly into his arms and never left him wanting for love. She'd been filled in on their ranger days and took it all in stride. Though she did suggest that should they ever be called back into battle, that she be the one to write their one liners.

In the space of that one moment, she'd gone from just being Danny's girlfriend to being one of them. Her place in their group had been set in stone. And Danny was over the moon for her. He couldn't keep his hands to himself as he turned her so that they could both keep an eye on Taylor, she was the sole reason they'd come to this dancehall. He kissed her neck as a familiar person walked into the room.

What the hell is he doing here?" She whispered to him.

"I don't know, but things are going to get real ugly if Eric doesn't get here soon." He made the call.

Eric paused just outside the door and took a deep breathe. He had no idea what he'd find when he walked through the doors to the bar.

He looked down to the tie he was wearing. Things weren't going to be sweet as he hoped, they'd had everything planned for him to be the sarcastic knight in shining armor. But with that douche bag on the scene, the chances of everything going downhill would be inevitable. He took the tie off, rolled up his sleeves and un did the first two buttons on his pressed white button down shirt. If he was going to get into a fight, he wanted to be comfortable.

… _ **.One round with Jose Cuervo  
I went two rounds with Jose Cuervo  
Three rounds with Jose Cuervo**_

 _ **Go on and give me another one, whoo  
Five, or was it four  
Four or five, yeah!  
Six rounds with Jose Cuervo  
Eight rounds with Jose Cuervo  
Ten rounds with Jose Cuervo…**_

As the song faded out, Eric started for the bar. His eyes narrowed as he saw the douche bag touch Taylor on the shoulder. He sidled up along side her and began chatting her up. Eric hurried forward just as her eyes narrowed.

Hey baby, how about a buy you a drink?" he was asking.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "You seriously have the guts to stroll in here and try to pick me up? Get the fuck away from me!"

He was about to touch her shoulder when Eric grabbed his wrist and forcefully shoved him out of the way where Danny and Wes were waiting to catch him. Eric took his place at the bar, next to the woman he'd loved in secret. "Hey speedy Gonzales, Imagine meeting you here?"

Tyalor looked shocked. "How did you find me? Who told you?"

"Just some very concerned friends. None of us like seeing you this way. It's not fitting for a strong warrior woman like yourself."

Taylor didn't know what to say to that, so she picked up her tumbler.

Just then, another song began to play.

 _ **I know you loved him  
A long time ago  
Even now in my arms  
You still want him I know  
But darling this time  
Let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight  
Don't close your eyes**_

Eric cocked his head to the side and chanced a look behind him to the Juke box. Jen was standing next to it and was watching everything go down. He looked back at Taylor and reached for half empty glass.

"What the hell are you doing?"

It was now or never.

Something I should have done before now. May I have this dance?"

"I'm not in the mood for dancing."

Even drunk, she was still stubborn as a mule. He pulled her from the stool and led her to the dance floor

Taylor wanted to fight him, but the moment he had his arms around her, she found herself melting against him. His hug felt so good.

Eric sighed in relief as she stopped fighting him.

 _ **Don't close your eyes**_  
 _ **Let it be me**_  
 _ **Don't pretend it's him**_  
 _ **In some fantasy**_  
 _ **Darling just once**_  
 _ **Let yesterday go**_  
 _ **You'll find more love**_  
 _ **Than you've ever known**_  
 _ **Just hold me tight**_  
 _ **When you love me tonight**_  
 _ **And don't close your eyes.**_

"Such fitting words." Eric mused as he gently swayed to the music with Taylor. He felt something wet on his shirt and looked down. Taylor was crying softly. He had no idea what to do, so he just rubbed her back softly.

The moment the song was over, he gave a glance to Wes who was handing over his credit card to settle the tab.

"Who do you think you are! The bitch is with me!"

Eric growled at the asshole who was trying to cut in. Thankfully, Danny was there and he forcefully pulled Martin away and all but dragged him out the door.

"It's time to get out of here while that idiot is distracted." Jen said as Wes came up behind her.

"I couldn't agree more." Eric said as Taylor allowed him to lead her from the bar.

The truck, which Eric had taken to driving these days, had been cleaned and detailed in preparation for this night, and had been the one driven from the Collin's house. The plan was for Eric to take her to the beach and spend a under the stars in the bed of his truck where he would hopefully be able to talk her into giving him a shot.

But all that was gone now. Eric got into the back of the double cab and tucked a now drowsy Taylor against him as Wes and Jen got into the front seats and started up the engine.

Taylor was half asleep by the time they got back to the house. Eric picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door that Wes held opened for them. Jen led them to the spare bedroom and started turning down the blankets and pulling back the sheet. Eric carefully laid her out on the bed and took her shoes off. When she was snuggled under the covers, Jen walked over to the door.

"She may not be so happy to see you in the morning. You may want to take the couch in the living room."

"Yeah, sounds good."

They both left the room and after locking the front door, she went up the stairs and he headed for the bathroom to do his nightly routine. He chuckled when he came back out and saw his overnight bag waiting for him. Wes was a good friend. He'd all but forgotten about the duffle bag he'd packed in preparation for the night.

After changing into his night clothes, which included a white tank and black track pants, he decided to peek into the guest bedroom. He expected her to be asleep, but instead her beautiful body was shaking with the force of her sobs. His feet moved towards the bed of their own accord and he found himself sitting on the edge of the mattress.

He was completely out of his element. But when Taylor looked up at him with red weepy eyes, he climbed into bed with her and before he fully realized what was happening, she was wrapped around him, and crying unintelligible words to him and all he could do was just hold her.

As he held her, the words to the song they'd heard earlier came back to him and he had to roll his eyes at the song choice. It was just a little cheese, and country music wasn't his first choice, but the words really did fit.

When he wasn't being held hostage by a beautiful woman, he'd ask Jen about it. But for now, he fixed the covers and let sleep claim him.

* * *

The next morning, Eric woke up early which was a good thing because he had no idea how Taylor would have reacted if she woken up to him sleeping next to her. She'd no doubt be mad as a hornet when she did wake up.

Wes had woken up not long after and now they both on either side of the counter as Wes made them both some coffee.

"So, whatever happened to Douche Bag last night?"

Wes chuckled. "Never ever make Danny angry. D-bag pissed himself like a little boy when he got dragged outside. I doubt we'll ever see him again."

"I can't imagine Danny boy being angry."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing too, until Danny called me last night to check on Taylor. I could feel the angry vibes through the phone. The Iron bison might be a gentle giant, that runs his own flower shop, but you mess with his team mate and you're in for a trip to the ER. I'm pretty sure I'd be the same way if some idiot went after Jen."

Eric was about to say something else when he heard a loud groan coming from the spare bedroom.

"So, how are you planning to proceed?" Wes asked as he leaned against the kitchen island with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No idea, but I should probably start by giving her something for that massive hangover she's got to have."

Wes nodded, and handed over the bottle of Tylenol and a cold bottle of water. "Coffee can come later, but for now, this should help. Hopefully there won't be any nausea. I hate picking up puke."

Eric shook his head, before picking up the items and walking towards the guest room….and his destiny.

When he walked in, Taylor was sitting up in bed holding her head in her hands.

"Morning…I brought you something for the hangover."

The blonde beauty paused and looked up through red eyes and messy hair. "Where am I and what are you doing here?"

"You are at Wes and Jen's home. We brought you home from the bar last night after Martin showed up and tried to take you home with him. You were out of our mind with grief and on your way to oblivion."

Taylor raked a hand through her tangled hair before she looked up sharply at him. Wait a second, how did you even know where I was? I didn't tell anyone, _especially not_ you."

 _Great, she was getting hostile._ Eric steeled himself. _This was not gonna be pretty._

"Your friends care about you more than you realize. Martin showed up and tried to take you out of the bar. Danny literally pulled that bastard away from you. It'll be a freaking miracle if he ever shows his face around here anymore."

Taylor said nothing as she took the medicine he offered and drank the bottle of water down.

"I don't even know why the D _arlings_ of the Silver Guardians even felt the need to show up, It wasn't like I was creating a scene or anything." She paused and looked up at him. "Why couldn't you just leave me to my drinking? I was doing fine."

"No, you weren't. But if you keep going the way you are, you're gonna kill your damn self. None of us want to see that happen."

"And what do they care, I'm sure they're all a little busy getting it on with their 'Significant Others' right now." She'd said using air quotes to make her point. "How the hell am I supposed to get through all this lovey dovey bull shit going on? At least by drinking I can go numb for a few hours."

"So you were going to get shit faced drunk and let a random guy possibly take advantage of you or worse?

Taylor scoffed "Why not? Anything's better than having to relive how good things were with Martin. I know it was all a lie, but that's all I have to go on. It's the only time in my life that I've felt like I mattered to someone."

She'd trailed off and her voice got softer. Eric could feel the emotional storm brewing and steeled himself even more. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Taylor, I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but I don't want you going out and God forbid getting raped or murdered...can't you understand that? Doesn't your last trip to the ER ring a bell?"

Taylor grimaced. "Yeah, I do, but what I do in my spare time is my own business! Martin was supposed to be my happy ending, the one that made all that shit we went through worth it! But all that's gone now and I have nothing left! I can't exactly go back to the Air Force!"

Eric felt himself getting angry. "I'm not going to let you destroy your life!"

Taylor had stood to her feet and now stood in front of him looking like she wanted to either run from the room or punch his face. "You and what team? They all went back to the future!"

"I don't need a team."

"And what are you planning to do? Ride my back every moment?"

The visual that sprang to his mind was fantastic, but she shoved that picture away. He could feel himself smirking. "While that has merit, no."

Taylor was scowling at him.

He banished the smirk away and frowned at her. "I'm a cop; I have my ways."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you do, but I don't have to stay here...in fact, I think I'm going to walk right out this door and you're not going to do a thing!"

"Wanna bet?"

When she walked towards the door, he followed and grabbed her wrist.

She spun on him. "Let me go!"

He didn't release his grip on her. "I don't think I will."

She glanced down at her wrist and then up at Eric. "Tell me you're not going to use those stupid handcuffs on me. You carry a pair with you all the time right. Ugh, this is so cliché.

"I don't need them."

She hated that look he was giving her and she sighed wearily "Ugh, your so freaking annoying!

When he didn't respond she tried something else. "You think I'm just gonna stay here because of your good looks and charm?"

"You to calm down."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me to calm down! Maybe I just want to be angry for a while! Freaking hell, I'm not an effing damsel that needs saving! Let me Go!"

"No. Calm down."

She growled and took a swing at Eric with her free hand. She grunted in frustration when he blocked it and she shoved at him again.

Eric finally lost his composure and shoved her up against the wall. "Chill the hell out!"

Taylor was momentarily stunned and shook her head after a minute to clear it. When she could finally see straight again, she gave him a look of shock. "What the hell?"

When he said nothing, she lowered her eyes and looked at her feet. "What do you think this macho man stuff is going to get you?

"Not a damn thing. I just don't want to you do something foolish."

She fought against him again. "Give me one good reason not to!"

Eric could feel his patience waning. "STOP FIGHTING ME!"

Taylor growled at him. "Make Me!"

Eric looked at her closely then he tilted his head and pressed a hard kiss to her lips.

Her breath hitched but he felt so good pressed against her, she didn't have the will to stop him, so she stopped fighting him and instead, surrendered herself and melted into him.

When he broke the kiss she had tears in her eyes.

He held his breath, and then she kissed him back, his heart roared and he wrapped his arms around her.

The kiss went on for another minute before the kiss broke. She leaned her head against his chest. And he rubbed her back.

"Why?" The question was softly mumbled.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while and it was the only way to shut you up."

She grinned up at him. "Is this how you handle all your female prisoners?"

He chuckled. "No, just you. But I also need to tell you how I feel about you."

She looked up at him. "And how do you feel about me?"

Eric sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm not good at this, but I need to tell you that it kills me to see you struggle and drink your life away. If you'll give me a shot, I'll be all the man you need."

Taylor was speechless at his confession. She sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

His eyes shown with open honesty and sincerity. He really did mean what he said.

 _But could she trust him?_

And what if you can't?"

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything to make you the happiest woman around."

That was all it took for her to succumb to his gaze and she leaned over and he caught her. He gently pulled her into his lap and held her securely against him.

And she let it all out.

He held her close through every tear and shudder.

When she'd finaly cried herself, she looked up at him and he kissed her, though the kiss was kind of on the awkward side. She laughed softly and he did too.

He felt so relieved.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Wes' shoulders relaxed and Jen, who was sitting on the counter in front of him, ruffled his hair.

"See, I knew it would ok."

He looked up at his wife sharply. "Yeah, I guess you were right. But it could have gone either way."

Jen shrugged. "But it went exactly like I hoped it would, Now, you think we could continue with our own Vday festivities?"

A big grin spread across his face and he gathered her into his arms and kissed her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, where many rounds of love making took place.

When they finally came down several hours later to check on them. They were both gone. Instead there was a note on the counter.

 _ **Have fun, you love birds.**_

 _ **We're going to lunch.**_

 _ **-Eric.**_

Jen was blushing and Wes looked unashamed.

"I regret nothing."

She shook her head and walked passed him. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

He hurried to beat her to the stairs. She couldn't move past him.

"I don't regret anything. Nothing in this world beats making love to you. Making you feel good, hearing my name come from your mouth, is the best thing ever. If you want to take a shower, then let me be the one to do it. I'll pamper you and wash every part of you if that is what you want from me."

Jen looked at him. He really knew the right things to say. She shook her head." You are so shameless."

"When it comes to you, always."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

 **Song credits go to Tracy Byrd for "Ten Rounds with Jose Cuervo" and to Keith Whitley's "Don't Close Your Eyes" which was the song that inspired this fic.**

 **This is only a two shot, so the epilogue is next!**


	2. Epilogue- A Night To Remember

**And now for some fun and sappy stuff with our happy couple!**

* * *

 **One Year later**

Eric and Taylor walked along the shore line of the beach. Today was Valentine's day again. And nearly the one year anniversary of them making a go of their relationship.

Over the year, their love had gone from tentative, and even a little hesitant and was full of awkeard moments, but as they'd worked through rough spots and mild misunderstandings, their relationship had blossomed. There was a moment when she'd had to face him one last time.

They'd finally taken a step further in their relationship, when they'd decided to move her out of the apartment she'd been staying in. Erick had been saving up and had bought a small two bedroom house that Mr Collins had owned. The house was fully his and he'd been thrilled when the keys were handed over.

That day, as they had finished packing up her stuff, the weasel had shown up again, all ful of swagger and over confidence. Eric hand gone back inside to get the last box and hadn't seen what had gone down.

But when he'd come out and seen the loser on the sidewalk cradling his manhood, and Taylor walking away full of satisfaction, he'd figured things out fast. He'd never been so proud of his woman. He'd of course contacted the authorities later to get that restraining order, but for the moment he'd just secured the boxes in the back and climbed into the cab of the truck and drove away with a smug Taylor.

After that, she'd finally let go completely of the past and threw everything she had into their relationship and he'd done the same and now they were both so full of joy and love, that it sometimes spilled over and even made Jen and Wes roll their eyes and pretend to gag.

As the waves lapped against the shoreline, they walked hand in hand, their shoes had of course been left in the bed of the tuck, along with the luxurious sheets made of Egyptian cotton and thick fluffy blankets and very high end pillows that Wes had bought for him.

Eric chuckled at the memory. Regular Cotton sheets and a fleece blanket and a few pillow bought at Walmart would have done just as good. But that's what he got for handing over the list to the rich boy and his wife.

He looked over at Taylor again and saw her gazing out at the ocean. "The sunset's beautiful tonight."

Eric followed her gaze but then looked back his girlfriend.

"What sunset? All I see is you."

Taylor shook her and smirked. "Cheeseball."

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here. You really do look beautiful tonight."

And that was a true statement. The halter top that she wore was a little more modest then what could be found at any given shop at the mall. But it hugged her in all the right places, and she looked so very alluring. She also wore a knee length skirt made of a very light material and her hair was braided into a cute but messy bun that was held in place by a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"We could go swimming. Right now."

Taylor looked incredulous. "Right now? The water is freezing and I didn't even bring a swimsuit."

A mischevious grin spread across Eric's face. "We don't need swimsuits."

A second later, as he picked her up in his arms, she caught on to his intent.

"No way in Hell, you aren't going- Ahhhh!"

He'd run into the waves till they were hip deep and threw her into the water.

She sputtered when she came up and saw him grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes and began to swim towards him

He laughed out loud when she grabbed onto him. A second later, she dunked him under and he came up soaked to the bone and his teeth chattering.

The water really was cold!

He grinned ad pulled her close and she laughed at him. You ready to go back to the truck now? I'm freezing!

He kissed her deeply and nodded. "Yeah, lets go get out of these wet clothes."

They'd walked back to the truck and quickly changed out of their wet clothes and into the Pj's they'd brought with them. When they were situated in the bed of his truck, he wrapped an extra blanket around her and sat across from her.

He was smiling and looked just a bit nervous.

"I have something for you."

You know a Valentine's gift isn't necessary. I'm happy to just be with you."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I know. But relationships and celebrating love shouldn't just be confined to one day a year, so it's more of an anniversary gift."

Taylor cocked her head to the side as he reached into his duffle bag and brought out a velvet draw string bag. He reached into it and brought out a very beautiful ring.

Taylor gasped at it.

"I'm not good with pretty words, but with this ring I'm offering everything I've got to you. I want you to Marry me and be my wife."

"You want me to be your wife?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't care how we get married. If you want to plan a big event, or just a private ceremony with our close friends and families, then I'm all for it. But I want you to be mine in every possible way. I want to really build a future with you."

Taylor had tears in her eyes and she nodded holding out her hand to him, He grinned widely and slid the ring on her finger before kissing her knuckles.

She was instantly in his arms and kissing him. The force of her launching into his arms made him fall back and hit the pillows and when they came up for air, he was laughing a full hearty laugh. She was laughing with him and he wrapped his arms around here again and held her securely against his chest.

He was the happiest man alive. In the morning they would call Wes and Jen and everyone else with the happy news. Bur for now, he wasn't about to let her go, he kissed her forehead and she sighed happily against him. With his freehand he pulled the blanket over them.

They spent the rest of the night basking in their love talking softly of their dreams and making plans for their wedding and even talking about the possibility of children in their future.

It was a night that they would never forget.

 **The End**


End file.
